The Watcher
by Isemay
Summary: Like many young children, Mei has an imaginary friend. Being the only girl of four children could get pretty lonely, even for one as sociable as Mei. Of course, her imaginary friend is a boy too, but at least he doesn't draw on her pictures, or break her toys. As Mei grows older, however, she begins to realize that her imaginary friend isn't so imaginary. / Human/Angel AU; Kikuwan
1. Part I

**The Watcher: Part I**

* * *

 _In the dust on my cellar staircase  
_ _A pair of footprints followed me  
I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace  
Blinked again but there was nothing to see  
"Angels" by Owl City_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Only the plot is mine; anything and everything Hetalian belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.


	2. A Fairy Tale

**Part I: Chapter 1**

* * *

"…7 … 8 … 9 … 10! Ready or not here I come!" Mei called, quickly peeking around the great oak tree to see if she could catch any last glimpses of her friend as he ran to find a hiding spot. He was always good at Hide-and-Seek. Smiling to herself, she dashed to the garden at the back of the house. Her mother was pulling weeds, a floppy hat shading her face from the sun.

"Mama, have you seen Kiku?" Mei asked, crouching beside her mother.

"He hasn't come this way, plum blossom." She hummed. By now she knew all about her daughter's imaginary friend and had learned to simply play along. "Wasn't he in the hydrangeas last time?"

"I'll go look!" She took off again to the side of the house where the pale blue and cream blossoms weighed heavily on their branches. She crawled on her hands and knees to get a proper look, but there was still no sign of him. She sat up, frowning slightly. Where could her friend have gone?

She finally found him in the closet in the breezeway. He blinked up at her with faint surprise when she tugged the old wooden door open and squealed "Found you!" He smiled softly, gliding out of his hiding place with the lightest breath of air. He didn't look to be much older than her, but he had the solemn, dark eyes of a boy who'd lived for centuries.

"You hide in all the good spots," Mei feigned a pout and crossed her arms.

"No, you just don't think of them," Kiku retorted, his smile widening to a grin.

Mei stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

"Mei! Lunchtime!" Her mom called from the garden.

"Yes!" She grabbed her friend by the hand and tugged him along with her back outside.

"Mei, don't blow bubbles through your straw please," her mom chided as she began unwrapping sandwiches she'd brought so they could have a picnic.

"But Kiku's doing it too!"

"Kiku, please don't blow bubbles either."

"Hey Mama! Where's Kiku's sandwich?"

"Right here, plum blossom."

"Thank you!"

.

Mei chattered about the games she and Kiku had played while they ate. Most of her family members didn't pay much attention to her when she talked about him but her mom always took the time to listen. She'd had her own imaginary friend when she was a child after all. When they'd finished their picnic, Mei sat back with half-closed eyes and her stomach full, savouring the perfect blend of homemade lemonade. She could almost feel the early summer sun toasting her skin and she popped an ice cube in her mouth. Kiku sat crosslegged beside her. His frosty gray form looked out of place on the warm sunny day.

"Is Kiku getting hot? We have some more lemonade." Her mother asked, shaking the pitcher slightly so the ice cubes clacked against each other.

Mei rolled her eyes. "No Mama, I told you Kiku doesn't get hot. He can't feel the temperature."

"Of course. Silly me." She smiled indulgently and began gathering the trash. Mei passed her and Kiku's paper plates to her mother and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for lunch, Mama!"

* * *

When Mei was little, they called her an artist. Of course, her paintings rarely came from her own inspiration. She would beg Kiku to tell her a story and, when he reluctantly complied, she would paint pages and pages of watercolour illustrations. She painted worlds of brilliant colors filled with unnamed creatures. Kiku would whisper to her of realms hidden behind the thin veil of reality and recounted tales of noble beasts, hideous monsters, and mysterious apparitions. Mei drank in every word eagerly, her mind racing with an imagination much faster than her small hands could paint. Her parents were delighted in her work and each month the best pieces would be hung on the top refrigerator door, just out of reach of her younger brothers.

.

"Hey Kiku, are vampires real? Yao says they are." Mei tapped her pencil to her chin as she lay sprawled out on the floor pondering what to draw next. Yao, who was a couple years older than her, had told her about vampires in an attempt to frighten her, but, on the contrary, it had made her more curious. Besides, she was certain that if vampires were any threat she'd have her friend to protect her.

Kiku glanced up from a book she was lending him and shook his head. "No. Though I suppose there are creatures with vampire-like qualities. Demons in general despise the light of course. The smaller, infectious kind have a nasty habit of sucking out any positive emotion too."

She was only half-listening, already trying to imagine what her new creature would look like. She gave up when her imagination wasn't forthcoming.

"Kikuuu, I don't know what to draw," she rolled over on her back and poked her friend with the end of her pencil.

"You could draw some of the creatures you did before. You don't have to invent new ones every time." Mei huffed. Sometimes he sounded too much like a parent.

"But I still don't know what to draw."

Kiku made the mistake of glancing up and his resolve crumbled once he saw her round, pleading eyes. He sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the Qilin?"

.

But as the years passed and her paintings grew more detailed, her teachers stopped complimenting her and sent concerned notes to her parents instead. Mei didn't paint those other worlds anymore for years to come.

* * *

"Mama said you should marry your best friend." Mei informed Kiku one day while they were building faery houses in the backyard.

"Hmm."

"So that means we're going to get married," she declared with the certainty of an six year old who knows what she's talking about.

Kiku blinked. "I can't get married though. I'm a Watcher."

"What's that?" He'd never really explained to her that he wasn't human. She had a vague understanding that he wasn't quite like her and she'd long since learned that she was the only one who could see him. She was still naive enough though that she didn't see the childishness of having an imaginary friend.

"I help watch over you for God."

"Like a guardian angel?"

"Sort of." Mei frowned.

"But you're my best friend so we have to get married." She insisted.

He started to protest, but seeing her stubborn look he relented and couldn't help smiling. "Okay."

Satisfied, Mei continued stuffing colourful faux feathers in the miniature houses to make beds for their guests. Kiku had told her that faeries were rather vain creatures and liked bright, even gaudy, materials. That night they kept vigil at the window seat of her bedroom to watch for the faeries to arrive.

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to heaven with me too?"

"Of course."

"Will Mama and Papa be able to see you then?"

Kiku smiled a little. "Yes."

"Do they have their own Watchers?"

"Yes."

"How come they can't see their Watchers?"

"We choose when to show ourselves and even then humans may choose not to see us."

Mei frowned. "Why?"

"Because they do not want to believe in something they think is impossible."

"Oh." Her eyelids were growing heavy now and she could barely make out Kiku's misty form, outlined in moonlight. As she was about to drift into sleep, she thought she saw a few pulsing lights of blue, pink, and yellow circling the little faery houses. Afterward though, she could never remember if it had been a dream. Kiku affectionately watched her nod off, her dark curls spilling over her crossed arms on the windowsill.

"Good night, Mei."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back with a chapter fic! :D (And yes it's more Kikuwan because this site is terribly unappreciative of them) Normally I wouldn't commit myself to writing a multi-chapter story, but this one is actually mostly done, I just have a few scenes to complete here and there.

Anywayyy, I really wanted to share this since I've been working on it for forever! I might not be able to update that quickly because of school (of course) but I'll try my best! Most of the chapters will be pretty short- anywhere from a few hundred to a little over a 1K words. The themes jump around a bit because I was trying to incorporate so many different ideas I had, but they're all Mei's memories in (mostly) chronological order. Oh and as a side note, Kiku is basically an angel, but I didn't want to call him a 'guardian angel' because it just sounds so...tame? I think a lot of people tend to think of angels as these benign, gentle beings when in reality they're fierce warriors. So in this fic Kiku's type of angel is called a "Watcher"~

Also, a HUGE shoutout to my friend inspiration99 for giving me such awesome suggestions and editing my work! I couldn't have written this without you :D

Enjoy and let me know what you think! ^^


	3. Under Your Wing

**Part I: Chapter 2**

* * *

If there was anyone Mei adored as much as Kiku, it was her big brother Yao. Her mother often sternly reminded her that she shouldn't have favorites in the family, but of course she would prefer her older, kinder brother to the two smelly, mischievous terrors that charged around the house. He was a model child and felt very responsible for his three siblings, especially Mei. He patiently helped her with her homework where their mother had thrown up her hands in exasperation and grudgingly let her play with his overlong hair. He was fiercely protective of her and after first grade, the boys learned not to mess with Mei Wang.

Mei was stubborn, but sensitive and the one thing that made her feel the most insecure was her ethnicity. She had never had that issue before she went to elementary school; she'd always considered herself to be the same as all of the other children. Her first day at school changed that.

A group of boys made sure that she knew right away that she was different. They poked fun at her round face and almond shaped eyes and tugged on her long hair when the teacher wasn't looking. She spent the whole recess in the bathroom crying where they couldn't see. The cycle continued, but even though by the end of the first week she felt she couldn't bear it any longer, she was too prideful to tell any adults. So she told her brother who wrapped her up in his arms.

"Why do I have to be different?" She sobbed, clutching her brother's shirt.

"God made us all different, Mei. Some people just don't see that."

"But I want to be like them."

"No you don't," he said sternly, hugging her tighter. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"But they'll still laugh at me."

"I'll take care of it, Mei."

"Don't tell Mama or Papa!" She said at once, pulling away with wide eyes. Her long hair still clung to her tear-stained face. "Or the teachers!"

"I won't." He promised.

"What're you going to do?"

He smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

Sure enough, the next Monday the boys could hardly look her in the eye and when they went out during the recess, they refused to go out onto the playground where the third graders were playing as well. Yao grinned conspiratorially at her from where he sat with his friends and her heart swelled. She never knew what exactly it was that he did to the younger boys, but they never made fun of her again. In fact, she never had problems with any boys afterward. Yao was definitely the best big brother in the world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay for sibling fluff! Sorry it's so short, but there's more coming soon (fingers crossed lol) ^^


	4. River Styx

**Part I: Chapter 3**

* * *

There was a little river that Mei wasn't allowed to play in. By herself anyways. She'd lost count of the times her father had warned her not to play there. She couldn't see why though. It wasn't very deep or strong upstream and it was the perfect place to cool down or play in during the summer. She'd seen Yao go down there with his friends plenty of times.

So one hot August day, when she was feeling particularly brave, she made up her mind to play in the river. Kiku had been against it of course.

"Your father said not to, Mei," he argued as she marched confidently towards the sparkling silver ribbon by the bank. Mei rolled her eyes.

"He said not to go by myself and I'm not. You're with me."

Kiku scowled uncharacteristically, "You know it's disobeying. How do you know I'll be able to help if something goes wrong?"

She hadn't really thought about if he wouldn't be able to save her, but her stubborn pride won over. She could take care of herself. "I'm not a baby, Kiku."

"You're _seven_." She glared at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder like she'd seen other girls do.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." There was a pause, then she felt a cold breath of wind and the hair on her arms stood on end. When she turned he was nowhere in sight. "Kiku?" she called, a note of fear creeping into her voice. She gave a small huff though and continued. She wasn't about to back out now.

She felt a wave of giddiness when she finally reached the river. A part of her was slightly guilty that she was disobeying her father, but she convinced herself that she could take care of herself just fine. Besides, though she hated to admit it, there was something thrilling about doing something forbidden. Tugging off her sandals, she stepped into the deliciously cool water. It rippled past her shins and she giggled when she felt the little fish nibble at her toes. She glanced behind her expectantly, but frowned when Kiku still wasn't there.

"Party pooper," she mumbled as she kicked at the bubbling water and it sloshed back at her legs. She looked up and nearly stumbled back when she saw a boy, a few years older than her, standing a little further downstream. He was very pale with round, watery blue eyes. His wavy platinum hair, nearly white, fell almost to his shoulders. He grinned and waved at her and she shyly waved back.

"It's more fun downstream!" He called.

Curious, she waded towards the strange boy. As she drew closer and could see him more clearly, she studied him quizzically. He was thin, but his arms and legs were sinewy like a seal despite his young age. His skin was paler than she had thought, his snaking blue veins were visible just beneath a sheet of porcelain. When he moved, there was a glimmer of something that looked like phosphorescent scales on his skin, but it might've been a trick of the light. Perhaps this was one of the creatures of Kiku's world.

"Are you a naiad?" She asked out loud and he blinked in surprise.

"I suppose you could call me that." He tilted his head. "You can see my true form?"

She frowned. "Of course I can."

The boy looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then he quickly smiled again and beckoned her to follow him. "Come on! Let's play!"

She hesitated. "But the water is much stronger downstream…"

"Are you too scared?" He teased and she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then follow me!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged her after him. When she glanced down she noticed the paper thin web that stretched in between each of his fingers.

The water grew deeper- almost up to her waist- and the currents seemed to nudge her along more persistently. A part of her now knew why her father had so warned her against playing in the river alone. She was glad this boy, who seemed to possess unnatural strength for one so small, was holding onto her.

The thought had hardly crossed her mind when suddenly his grip on her hand loosened and she lost her footing. The water rose up to embrace her with a gurgling splash. Bubbles wrapped around her as she sank into the frothing currents. Although she'd been standing just fine moments ago, she couldn't seem to get back up. She managed to resurface briefly for a choked gasp of air before the water pulled her under once more. She glimpsed the watery blue eyes of the boy and his impish grin as the weight of the river pushed her to the pebbly bed. She struggled frantically when she realized he was the one who was pinning her down. Tiny desperate bubbles whirled around her before bobbing towards the surface. Her lungs screamed for air and the naiad boy, though he was hardly a boy anymore and had become one with the force of the river, carried her further downstream.

Suddenly, among the roar of water and her blurred vision there was a tongue of flame, dark ancient eyes full of blazing fury, and the flash of scales. Dark spots clouded her vision. The last thing she remembered was someone tugging her upward.

* * *

"Mei? Mei! Mei, wake up!"

Mei coughed and grimaced at the taste of the muddy river water in her mouth. She groaned groggily. Kiku was sitting over her, the nearly permanent impassive look on his face was melted into one of concern. She squinted up at him and distantly realized that he was no longer transparent, but solid and framed by the sunshine above.

"Kiku…you came."

He sighed, though out of relief or exasperation she wasn't sure. Maybe a mixture of both. "Of course I did. I am your Watcher."

"Where did that boy go? The one who pulled me under water?"

His face darkened. "He will not return for a long while. You should've been more careful, Mei. Just because you possess the Sight and can see beyond the earthly realm doesn't mean-" He stopped abruptly.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing. Just…don't do something like that again." She realized then just how shaken up Kiku was, but she couldn't help but feel all the more curious. Seeing his closed off expression, she knew he would say no more of the matter.

"Well, I guess you get to say I told you so," she smiled weakly after searching for something light to say.

He shook his head and pulled her up in a fierce hug. She was too startled to do anything at first. Then she hugged him back. He'd never felt so real.

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually had a whole backstory for the river spirit, but I couldn't find a way to include it. He was once infamous because so many children drowned in the river, but there was not much to be done because people needed water. As the area became more developed though and the river became more drained, the people forgot about him and he became very bitter.

I really enjoyed writing this though (Protective Kiku is just so hnggggg) and I hope you guys like it!

Thanks to all who reviewed as well! In response to Amythystfairy 1, unfortunately Kiku cannot reveal himself to other humans as that is part of the rules he is bound to, but I have a feeling Mei doesn't really mind that no one believes her (she's still really young). Plus with three brothers she probably gets tired of having to share, so I imagine she's content to have Kiku to herself haha


	5. Safe Haven

**Part I: Chapter 4**

* * *

One of Mei's favorite places was the church. She loved the arched double doors at the entrance and the rough, solid stone walls. She loved the beautiful stained glass windows and how they colored the sunshine as it filtered in. She loved getting hugs from the wrinkled old ladies and shaking the weathered hands of old men. She loved her apple-cheeked, cheerful Sunday school teacher and shy Lili who always helped her color in the coloring books while they ate snacks. Most of all, she loved feeling like she belonged.

.

Her favorite part about Sunday though was chorus. Her father was in charge of all of the children in chorus and they'd have to leave home early to practice before service. Mei didn't mind though. She loved singing. She always imagined her voice lifting higher higher, beyond the clouds and drifting into the heavens. She once asked Kiku if God could hear her from there. He'd smiled and told her they could.

She hadn't always loved chorus so much though. She'd almost completely given up at one point; she just couldn't seem to match the notes properly. The other children had laughed good-naturedly for awhile, but when she continued to fall behind they grew more annoyed. Humiliated, Mei obstinately flat-out refused to go on more than one occasion. Her father was patient though, like her brother Yao. He was stern, but never got exasperated and doggedly coached her along. Grudgingly, and with her pride a little wounded, Mei practiced and listened as best as she could to her father's advice. Kiku had always been there too, just as he always had. He rarely said anything, but his presence reassured her all the same.

Mei was finally rewarded on the day when, after days of practice, grumpy arguments, and frustrated tears, she was finally able to sing. She wasn't perfect, but it was the joy that bubbled inside of her as she sang that changed everything. When she looked at the front row, she saw a rare, beaming smile stretch wide across her father's weathered face. Mei grinned right back and in that moment she was as radiant as any other angel.

* * *

It wasn't until fourth grade though that she realized that she'd never really become a Christian. Accepting Jesus into her life was not a gut-wrenching, tear-jerking experience for her. It was as though someone had simply taken the blindfold off and she was shocked to realize that she'd been blind all the while. She searched for God with a newfound passion and she began getting up in the mornings and reading the Bible with her father in the living room. They'd sit opposite each other on the couch, he with his cup of coffee and she with her cup of tea, wrapped up in the morning quiet. Kiku was often with her- quietly reading over her shoulder and wordlessly pointing out a particular passage every now and then. Sometimes she'd share what she'd read with her father. In all honesty, she'd always been closer to her mother, but those mornings were something special to her and her father and became something they both cherished.

.

One of her strongest memories of their conversations was on the morning she started middle school. She fidgeted nervously on the couch, anxiety twisting in her stomach. Despite the bright smiles she wore in front of other people, she got worried quite easily.

"Mei." She jumped slightly and looked up at her father. He had closed his Bible and notebook and was looking at her seriously.

"Yes?"

"I know this is a big step for you." _Here it comes_ , she couldn't help but roll her eyes inwardly. Her father was fond of long, stern speeches. "And the other kids might think now that they're in middle school, they're mature enough to start dating."

 _Oh that?_ She hadn't seen that coming. She squirmed even more uncomfortably. She suddenly remembered Lovino's little love note scribbled on a piece of paper torn out of his notebook from fourth grade and Gilbert's sneaky kiss on her cheek the last day of fifth grade. Her ears burned. Her father didn't know about that, right?

"I just want you to know that if anyone ever asks you out, I have to meet them first, okay?"

Mei couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Her father would undoubtedly scare the daylights out of any boy she brought home and she'd never be able to have a boyfriend. She thought of Kiku for a moment. She had a feeling that her father would be okay with him. She nodded. "Yes, Papa."

He smiled, she thought he looked rather relieved, and for the first time she noticed the tired crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "I love you, plum blossom."

She grinned at her nickname. He didn't say it often, but whenever he did she was reminded of how much her father really loved her. The butterflies in her stomach dissipated. "I love you too, Papa."

* * *

 **A/N:** This whole chapter is just so blah. It took me forever to write because I just couldn't get it right and my writing is all over the place T.T I apologize in advance. I was trying to expand more on Mei's relationship with her father as well as build her character a bit, but it really just feels like a filler and akljflaksdjfls.

Just as a fun side note, Mei's convo with her dad about dating is actually based off of my dad lol (Which is part of the reason why I still don't have a bf aha) Mei's boyfriend would probably have to through Yao, Xiang, and Yong Soo too though. Not that she'd really listen to them. I have a feeling she would just do her own thing xD

Anywho, I hope you enjoy it? Heh. This will be the end of Part I and the everything really starts happening in the next bit :) Hopefully I'll be updating next Saturday ^^


	6. Part II

**The Watcher: Part II**

* * *

 _I'm a silhouette, asking every now and then  
_ _Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?  
_ _I'm a silhouette, chasing rainbows on my own  
_ _But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone  
_ _"Silhouette" by Owl City_

* * *

 **A/N:** Because Owl City fits just about anything:) Also, *big surprise* I don't own Hetalia or the Owl City songs~


	7. Silhouette

**Part II: Chapter 1**

* * *

The winter of her eighth grade year marked the beginning of a long, dark period for Mei. It'd taken one, icy night, one slip on the road at the wrong moment to lead to her father's death and a downward spiral for her family. Kiku would've made it bearable, but he wasn't there.

Mei was a mess. She sobbed uncontrollably, hardly aware of the preacher's solemn speech and her mother's soft, soothing tones. Everything passed in a watery blur. She knew that her father was in a better place. She knew that one day she'd see him again. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Later that night she went straight to bed without supper, unable to stand looking at the empty chair at the end of the table. She'd already cried herself out, but she felt as miserable as ever. Her cheeks were raw from wiping her face and her eyes were sore. Suddenly she felt a warm breath of wind and a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who it was. For a moment, she felt peace wash over her and she drifted into a calm, dreamless sleep. It would be her last pleasant memory for months to come.

.

Slowly, she was able to pull herself together. Routine helped and though she still felt listless and could hardly bring herself to smile, she lived. But it didn't take long for the loose seams that held her and her family together to snap.

* * *

She was the first to notice the change in Yao. At first he'd been angry after their father's death. He'd argued constantly with their mother and refused to leave with them on Sunday mornings to church.

"He doesn't care about us, Mei." He'd said sternly when she begged him to come, if only to keep their family together. "If he does exist, why should I care about, much less love, a god like that?"

After awhile though, his anger faded away and the life seemed to be sucked out of him. He shuffled through the house, his eyes glassy and a heavy, oily smell clinging to his clothes. It wasn't hard for Mei to figure out what the cause was. Then it was her turn to be angry. For so long she'd looked up to her brother. Her brother who protected her and kept peace among his siblings. Who lectured them when they did wrong, but agreed not to say a word to their parents. This wasn't Yao. This was a shell.

.

She confronted him when he seemed somewhat sane. He was lying sprawled out on his unmade bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He didn't even seem to notice her come in.

"You need to stop." She declared without bothering to elaborate.

He blinked and sat up a little to look at her, his gaze still vacant. "What?"

"Do you think people don't see? Yao, why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm okay, Mei." He slumped back down on the bed.

"I can't just stand aside and watch you waste away!" Her voice rose and the back of her eyes began to burn.

Yao seemed to return to the real world just long enough to scowl. "Mom goes to church to relieve her suffering and I find my own way to take away the pain. What's so wrong about that?"

"But you're destroying yourself!" She blinked away the tears threatening to spill. She couldn't let herself break down.

"Mom doesn't seem to notice though, does she?" A hint of the old bitterness crept into his voice. Then he sighed and seemed to deflate, rising back to a psychedelic world she couldn't reach. "I'll be fine, Mei. It's my choice to make."

"But-" she stopped herself, realizing that he was no longer listening. She clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white, and spun on her heel and stalked out. She slammed the door behind her, vaguely remembering a time when her mother would've harshly scolded her for doing something like that. Now her mother was rarely home. She worked two shifts a day to earn enough for their family of five. Yao was supposed to be helping their mother support the family, but he'd wasted his earnings on _pain relievers_. Mei closed her eyes, hoping for anything, a gentle caress or breath of wind, but she felt nothing. He wasn't there.

.

It took another month for her mother to discover the crumbled remains of herbs. Not that Yao did much to hide them. At first she'd been angry and Mei and her younger brothers had watched in silent shock. It was the first time since their father's death that they'd seen her rise out of her silent grief. By then though, Yao was too far gone to listen to their mother's pleadings. She tried everything. She cried and yelled and compromised and begged and cried some more. Mei lost count of the times they argued. But there was only so much that her mother could do. With three more mouths to feed, she couldn't spend all of her time helping someone who was convinced he was fine. Eventually, she told him that if he could afford to buy his own drugs, all of his expenses would come from his own pocket. Their mother never gave up on him, but Yao had long since given up on everything else.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I'm posting this a little early since I'll be in Tokyo looking at unis and doing other odds and ends this weekend ^^

I don't know much about drugs (or people who use them for that matter) so I apologize in advance for inconsistencies.  
Poor Yao; I was personally starting to like his big brother role... Still haven't decided his fate yet though.

Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave a review!


	8. Cold Reality

**Part II: Chapter 2**

Mei began to search for Kiku in earnest. She couldn't stand the gray exhaustion of her once exuberant mother and the red-eyed mood swings of her brother. Every day her younger brothers seemed to drift further and further from their home. Eventually it was only Mei who went with their mother to church, though it was mostly out of sympathy and a desperate need to hold onto the tattered memories of a family. She tried everything to find him. She even looked at ways to summon spirits, but she soon decided against it. She had a feeling he would not appreciate her attempting to summon him through dark magic or rituals. She searched all of the places where they'd played together when she was a child. She opened closets at random with the faint hope she'd catch a wispy trail of frosty gray. She looked around fervently with every gust of wind or creaking of the house. Her mother glanced at her anxiously sometimes and her brothers shot her uncomfortable looks, but she began to care less and less.

.

By ninth grade she was almost a completely different girl. She no longer laughed loudly and skipped down the hallways just to bring a smile to someone's face. She no longer wore her flouncing skirts and bright pop colors. She withdrew further and further within herself, avoiding her friends efforts to reach out to her. The one thing that remained the same were her grades. That was the one thing she would not allow herself to lose. She was not going to throw away her future as her brother had.

* * *

Despite all this, there were still a few friends who insisted on staying by her. Feliciano was one of them. While everyone else in art class tip toed around her, he always bounded up to her with a sunny smile. Her teacher had been disappointed when her paintings lost their expression, but Feliciano encouraged her not to give up.

"You just have to find the right subject." He assured her. "What is the one thing you find your heart drawn to?"

Mei clenched her jaw and shook her head. "It hurts too much."

"That's what art is for though," Feliciano smiled, his eyes crinkling kindly. "It's not always about creating something beautiful. Art is you- all of the good and the bad."

She thought about that and the next art class she let her hand move on its own accord. She painted the first thing that came to her mind and for the first time in months, the art seemed to flow out of her with a mind of its own.

A smooth, oval face. Soft hair falling just above ancient almond eyes. Lips set into a firm, stern line, but with just enough expression to show a hint of a smile. He was outlined by soft, cool grays and hints of frosty blue. Only his hand, outstretched as if to gently caress her like he used to, radiated with a warm, amber gold.

.

Only when she finally completed the piece did she realize that school had long been dismissed. Her art teacher had wordlessly written a pass for her last two classes and left the room open for her. Feliciano returned to find her staring at the figure before her, willing it to return to life. "Oh" was all he could say upon seeing her work. It was unlike anything she'd done in the past. Mei's artwork had always been made of soft, almost magical strokes and pastel colors, full of a childhood innocence. This painting still used the same strokes, but they were mixed with rough, uneven lines, balanced by gentle, calm grays and blues. The result was something ethereal and mysterious. There was so much emotion laced within the painting that it startled him.

Mei was almost as surprised as he was. She had been convinced that the reason for her anguish was the loss of her father, but she realized it was much more than that. Everything was falling apart and the one person she had thought she could rely on was not there. The truth dawned on her. It was not her father or her family that she missed, but Kiku. _What is your heart drawn to?_

She broke down and cried. Feliciano wrapped his arms around her silently because he knew there were no assuring words that would make her feel better. But she didn't cry out of grief like he thought. She cried because she was ashamed of the truth.

* * *

That night he came. He was sitting silently at the edge of her bed, his dark eyes filled with an emotion she couldn't read, when she sat up with a jolt. A tumult of feelings came at once. Anger, hurt, relief, and joy. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came. He shook his head.

"Don't look for me, Mei." The words hit her like a slap to the face despite his gentle tone. "It is not me who you're looking for."

She frowned slightly. Of course he was the one she was looking for. He stood and took a soundless step towards her. "I am a Watcher, Mei. Nothing more."

He leaned down and her breath caught as she felt his calming presence wash over her. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

She woke with a start. The first rays of dawn filtered through the blinds. She pulled the covers closer while silent tears stained her pillow.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I was able to make this feel realistic enough... I haven't written angst in awhile (I blame all those fluffy one-shots I've been writing) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's really encouraging ^^

On a completely random note, Feli is just so sweet! I feel like he and Mei would get along really well haha. You'll be seeing more of him in the future:)  
I might be posting two chapters instead of one this week since the next one is very short and more a filler than anything~


	9. Cornerstone

**Part II: Chapter 3**

* * *

"It feels a lot warmer today." Mei glanced over at her mother. They were on their way to go grocery shopping together like they did every Saturday. She was almost sure the Wang family survived on routine now. Today was different though, somehow. Her mother didn't seem as worn and tired as before. She'd even sprayed on a little perfume on her wrists before they left. "It'll be spring soon."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to pick up a shake or something before we go?"

"Did something good happen today, Mama?"

Her mother smiled and it wasn't strained or forced. It was the first real smile she'd seen in months. "Not in particular. I just feel better."

She leaned forward and turned up the music a little. It was one of those CD's that should've felt old by now, but didn't.

 _"_ _When your heart breaks, He'll hurt for you_

 _Dreams are out of reach, He'll pull you through_

 _When you lose hope all you gotta do_

 _Is get on your knees again_ _…"_

Mei felt something click and Kiku's words whispered through her mind. _"_ _It is not me who you are looking for._ _"_ She turned away to look out the window.

"Let's pick up a treat on the way home. Looks like there's still a bit of traffic right now."

Mei only nodded in response, her throat burning.

* * *

Later that night, she lay awake in bed, unable to calm her thoughts. She rolled on her side with a frustrated sigh. Without really thinking about it, she reached over and turned on the lamp on her nightstand and picked up her Bible buried under a pile of other books, papers, and miscellaneously placed items. The pastor at church had always jokingly warned against flipping to a random page, but she really wasn't sure where to start. Up until her father had passed away, she'd dutifully read a chapter every day, but she hadn't touched the book since- even to take it with her to church.

She found herself in the Old Testament. She'd always found this part of the Bible odd. Everyone seemed to be dying or sacrificing and God seemed to be striking down just about everything living. It was much easier to read the New Testament. And yet as she was about to flip the pages again, something caught her eye.

 _"_ _But if from there you seek the Lord your God, you will find him if you seek him with all your heart and with all your soul._ _"_ _Deuteronomy 4:29_

She closed her eyes. She felt something press down on her, tugging at her persistently, and she understood.

"Okay." She whispered. Little by little, she reopened her heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter still feels a bit awkward to me, but I felt like it was really important to show Mei's growth.

Oh and the song she was listening to "On Your Knees" by the Newsboys~


	10. Part III

**The Watcher: Part III**

* * *

 _I hope it's not love, I hope it's not you  
_ _I hope not even an inch of my heart will allow it  
_ _My heart that is stained red, my hot tears  
_ _I hope they are just nothing_

 _"I Hope It's Not Love"- by Lee Ki Chan (The Moon that Embraces the Sun OST)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia or the song above~**


	11. Beautiful Stranger

**Part III: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Did Elizabeta tell you about that new transfer student?" Feliciano grinned as Mei wiped the counter. They both worked part-time at the family owned cafe not far from the school and they were just closing for the night.

"We have a transfer student?" Mei frowned. Normally she was up-to-date on all of the comings and goings of the school, courtesy of her best friend Elizabeta. Then again, Elizabeta was one year above her, so maybe that's why the gossip hadn't filtered down to the lower grades yet.

"Yeah, everyone says he's really nice." He said a bit too casually.

"Feli, no." Mei threw him a stern look. She knew that tone. He'd been trying to set her up on dates for awhile, but her heart wasn't in it. She still reserved a corner of her heart for Kiku.

"Meiii," he whined.

"I already told you-"

"Hey people!" Elizabeta burst in with her long, golden hair glamorously tussled and green eyes alight with a look Mei recognized all too well. The owner of the shop had long since given up on telling her not to come in after store hours.

"I hate you guys," Mei muttered and Feliciano flashed her a weak, semi-apologetic smile.

"I want you two to meet the new kid." Unperturbed, she waltzed in, dragging a rather flustered boy behind her.

Mei froze. She was dreaming. This had to be some kind of joke. The boy was rather short, shorter than Feliciano, but still taller than her. His smooth, raven black hair fell just above his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, whether from the cold or out of embarrassment she wasn't sure, and he tripped over his shoes as Elizabeta dragged him over. Their gazes met and Mei felt her heart ache familiarly. But there was no recognition in the dark, solemn eyes she knew so well.

"This is Kiku Honda," Elizabeta announced, giving Feliciano a sly wink. Was this God's way of mocking her? Was this some sort of test?

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Feliciano went around the counter and threw his arms around the other boy, completely disregarding formalities. Kiku Honda stiffened and quickly wriggled out of Feliciano's embrace.

"S-sorry. I don't like physical contact." He stammered apologetically.

"You'll have to get used to it soon if you're gonna be hanging with us!" Elizbeta ruffled his hair with motherly affection, furthering his discomfort. "Oh and this's Feliciano and over there is Mei." She gave her friend a meaningful glance and Mei reluctantly moved away from the safety of the counter to where her friends were. She did her best to recover her cheery smile and waved at Kiku in greeting. He smiled back and in that moment she could've sworn she saw her Watcher.

They chatted for awhile. She learned that Kiku Honda was born in Japan, but had lived most of his life in America because of his father's work. He was an only child, but he had a couple of cats and a dog. He was rather shy and socially awkward. He didn't smile much and he laughed even less, but when he did Mei felt a tug on her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time.

.

When Elizabeta drove him away, promising to catch them for lunch tomorrow, she and Feliciano started their walk home. Their houses were in opposite directions, but he insisted on walking her home. Though she wasn't sure if she could rely on him if anything were to really happen, she was grateful all the same.

"Sooo, what'd ya think of him?" Feliciano asked after awhile. Despite his light tone, he sounded a little anxious.

"He seemed nice," was all Mei could think to say and a short silence followed.

"I recognized him from your painting, you know." He said quietly. "I don't really understand who the boy you painted was or why he was so important, but he seemed to mean a lot to you and I thought maybe if you saw him…" He trailed off and Mei smiled at him. She wasn't sure what to think of Kiku Honda, but she knew that Feliciano had had good intentions. She was lucky to have a friend like him.

"Thanks Feli."

His sunny smile returned and he happily changed the subject to a new Italian restaurant that had opened in town and he wanted to go try. Mei laughed and let her spirits rise again as she tried to forget the dark, ancient eyes that lingered in the back of her mind.

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. All of the feelings she'd tried to bury over the last year stirred in the hidden crevices of her memories. She threw her arm over her eyes. This was too much.

 _God, please. Why would you send him to me? I never wanted a replacement._

"He's not a replacement, Mei." A gentle voice drifted towards her and she shivered.

"I missed you." It was the first thing to come to her mind and she hadn't planned on saying it, but as soon as she did, she knew it was true. She felt a soft gust of wind as Kiku laughed. He hadn't laughed in a long time. She shifted her arm so that she could see him. His hazy form seemed more transparent than usual- as though a wave of her hand would make him dissipate into the night air.

"I never left."

"Still." She reached out for him and relaxed when he took her hand in his. "So is Kiku Honda a reincarnation or something?"

"Humans are only given one life, Mei."

"I know, I know. So who is he? Why does he look exactly like you?" He didn't answer right away.

"Some things are not meant to be revealed. I have already pushed the extent of my limits as a Watcher."

Her eyelids grew heavy and she stifled a yawn. "Will you stay this time?"

She could barely make out his smile as she struggled to stay awake. "I will always be here, even when you can't see me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Two chapters in one day! :D The whole human!Kiku and angel!Kiku might be a bit confusing, but hopefully it'll become clearer as the story progresses~

I actually realized a few days ago that I hadn't written anything to bring closure to Yao's subplot, so we'll probably see more of him in within the next couple chapters.

Also, a friend sent me a link to someone's Tumblr post in which they kindly reviewed and shared this fic and I just wanted to give a shout out to them because that seriously made my day! I'm glad that people are still enjoying this, especially since I haven't really written anything quite like this before ^^


	12. Living Memory

**Part III: Chapter 2**

* * *

Kiku Honda soon became a regular within her group of friends. Although they talked quite a lot and had more in common than she originally thought, she was wary of him. He was so different from her Watcher. There was the same reservation, the same wisdom and intelligence, but as soon as it came to social situations he became clumsy and confused. He stumbled over his words and turned a deep shade of pink when teased. The biggest difference was both obvious and subtle. He was human. He was endearing, yes, but there was not the same air of mystery and intrigue of supernatural that she felt around her Watcher.

Still, she came to find herself drawing closer and closer to him. He wasn't perfect, but, like her Watcher, was always there when she needed him. She tried her best to slow herself down, to not fall for him so easily. She did not want to love him for resembling someone else and yet he felt so familiar that it was near impossible to distance herself from him. A year passed before Kiku finally managed to bring her face to face with the issue.

* * *

They'd been on a few unofficial dates before, but she had a feeling this was different. He'd told her that he had a surprise for her which was unusual because Kiku wasn't one for spontaneity.

Her suspicions were proven correct when the doorbell rang and she opened the door to find him standing there looking as nervous as ever clutching a small bouquet. He turned pink as soon as he saw her.

"Hello."

She couldn't help but smile. She nodded at the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Ah, yes." He hastily held them out to her and she wondered if Feli had told him that her favorite flower, next to plum blossoms, were pink carnations.

"Is this my surprise?" She took the flowers from him as she motioned him to come in.

"Part of it."

"Just a minute, I'll take these inside." She hurried to the kitchen where her mother was already cooking dinner. Her mother glanced up curiously. "Mama, Kiku's here so I'll be going."

"Okay, have fun." She caught sight of the flowers. "Oh! Are those from Kiku?"

Mei pretended not to see the knowing smile on her mother's face. "Yeah, I'll be home after dinner."

She kissed her quickly goodbye and set the carnations carefully on the table as she left.

* * *

He took her to the park where they had a picnic. He'd revealed a cute basket with two obento boxes of dark stained wood and intricately decorated with cherry blossoms with a gloss finish. He said he'd prepared them himself and she remembered with a bit of embarrassment how she'd once gushed about how cute she thought Japanese obentos were and how she wanted to have one someday. Had he been paying that close attention?

They talked easily. Or at least Mei did. Kiku mostly nodded along and gave small, thoughtful comments occasionally like he usually did. But there was a sort of tension in the air; a good kind of tension. She felt his steady gaze on her the whole evening and every accidental, or not so accidental, brush made her cheeks burn hotly. Since when did Kiku have this effect on her?

.

He walked her to her front porch as the sun was beginning to set. A good thing too- her mother would probably freak if they got home past dark.

"Thanks for tonight, Kiku. It was a wonderful surprise." She smiled warmly when they stopped outside her door. Although she meant what she said, she felt a small pang of disappointment. She couldn't understand why though. She _had_ had a great evening.

Kiku winced subtly and looked down at the porch, shifting from foot to foot. "Actually…that wasn't all I planned…"

She blinked. "Really? What else was there?"

"Ah… I was actually going to tell you during the picnic, but the opportunity never really came up…"

"Tell me what?"

"And if I told you then, the car ride home would've been quite unpleasant and I didn't want to cause you discomfort-"

" _Kiku_ ," she said pointedly and he glanced up at her before quickly looking to the side again. She prompted him again. "What did you want to tell me?"

His face flushed, his dark eyes darting to her face, and just when he looked as though he were about to say something he stared back down the porch. "I knew I should've just sent you a message," he mumbled mostly to himself. "Feliciano insisted you would rather I said it in person because it'd be more…" the last bit was inaudible as he trailed off. Mei huffed in exasperation.

"Kiku-"

"I like you."

"What?" That certainly wasn't how she'd imagined herself reacting. Not that she'd ever imagined Kiku confessing to her. Maybe a couple of times.

"I really like you, Mei… As in more than a friend. I have for awhile now." He was finally looking at her. Despite the fact that he still looked like he was about to run off any minute from the awkwardness of the situation, his eyes were fixed sincerely on hers. He smiled a little sheepishly. "I know I'm not really the confident, straightforward kind of guy you would prefer, but I have wanted to tell you for a long time and I was afraid that if I didn't say anything, someone else might beat me to it."

Mei stared at him as though seeing him for the first time. She would've never really thought that Kiku would have the courage to confess something like this directly to her."I…I don't know what to say."

His face fell almost imperceptibly, but he smiled understandingly. "That's alright. I hope you will not be too troubled by this. If you do not return my feelings, I'd still like to stay friends… If that is okay with you."

There would be no going back- did she even want to go back?- but she nodded anyway and mustered a smile. "Okay."

He tentatively reached for her hand and, before she could object, leaned forward to give her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. "Please think about it." He pulled way and for a moment he looked just as surprised as she was at his sudden forwardness. He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Good night."

She breathed out a good night, watching in a daze as he hurried back to his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N:** You don't know how many times I had to rewrite that confession part. There were like three variations with different scenarios, reactions, dialogue and all that junk. I just couldn't seem to get Kiku's character down and I feel like I skimmed over the whole thing a bit too quickly, but hopefully I managed to pull it off. Also, I apologize for the excessive '...' in the dialogue haha. Gotta love dorky awkward Kiku though ^^ Major thanks again to inspiration99 for helping me out with this bit!

I meant to add more in the beginning to expand on Kiku and Mei's friendship/Kiku's character rather than moving right onto the romance, but I might've sorta probablyranoutofideas so here we are! I might go back and add a snippet or two later though if I have the time (read: inspiration). Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	13. Stitches

**Part III: Chapter 3**

* * *

It wasn't that she did not like Kiku. She did. That was the problem.

She did not want to be in love with him. If she only loved him because he resembled her Watcher, then would that not be unfair to Kiku? How could she simply dismiss the love she'd held onto for her Watcher for so many years? She knew her love for him was hopeless, but a part of her insisted on clinging to that lingering piece of magic from her childhood. She could no longer see strange beings in the corners of her world as she once could. She had begun to wonder if it had all been a collection of hazy dreams and her Watcher was the only proof she had for herself of that magic. Would choosing Kiku mean losing him?

Her thoughts wandered to that kiss. It had hardly been sensational, but coming from Kiku…The thought still made her lips tug upward subconsciously. Her heart had never raced so much around her Watcher. Was it because he had been so unchanging? So steady and predictable? She had felt the same about Kiku at first, but this change in him had startled her. He had not tried anything so bold since that night, but she became more _aware_ of him. She noticed small things about him that she hadn't before and anything he did for her suddenly seemed more significant. Unlike her Watcher, he was tangible- just within her reach.

She let a long, frustrated sigh.

"What're you doing?" Mei twisted around to see Yao standing over her with an incredulous expression. She'd been lying with her head hanging off the couch and her feet tossed over the backside. She scowled, pulling herself into a normal sitting position.

He'd finally begun to recover. It'd taken a couple of years, but it was a miracle he was able to pull himself out before falling too deep into the path he was headed. He owed much of it to the persistence of his mother and the realization that his family truly did need him. Even so, Mei was not so forgiving. To her, one of her heroes had abandoned her willingly and without so much a second thought.

"Nothing," she shrugged and took out her phone indifferently. Usually their conversations, if they could be called that, ended at this point, but to her surprise, and annoyance, the couch cushions beside her shifted as he sat beside her.

"Is it about Kiku?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice, an echo of the old Yao. It does nothing to hide the just barely visible purplish bruises beneath his eyes.

"How'd you know about him?"

"I'm a part of this family you too, you know. And we go to the same school."

She gave a small grunt and kept her eyes on the phone in her hand, but he didn't move. "Did he do something to hurt you?" A note of protectiveness crept into his voice and she felt her irritation heighten. At one time she would've been comforted by his concern, but now his words fell hollowly, meaninglessly onto the carpeted floor.

"Kiku wouldn't hurt me." _Unlike you_. The words were left unspoken, but she was sure he heard them. She pretended not to see him wince and he changed the subject.

"You used to have an imaginary friend called Kiku. You never shut up about him and I thought it was the most ridiculous thing." He snorted at the memory and she clenched her jaw. "You were so cute back then."

"But this Kiku is different," she blurted out defensively. She didn't exactly remember thinking the thought in her mind and the moment the words tumbled out of her mouth she wasn't so sure if she believed them herself. Yao frowned faintly, puzzled by her outburst.

"Oh. Still, it's quite a big coincidence if you think about it." Silence stretched between him and she thought he would finally abandon their awkward conversation when he asked, "Do you like him?"

There it was. The one questions she couldn't, or wouldn't, answer herself. A part of her flared in anger at her older brother. He had no right nosing his way back into her life and expecting her to confide in him as they once had. The other part of her began to gave way. She'd missed Yao, no matter how fiercely she wanted to deny it.

"I think so." She swung her feet, unsure of whether or not to continue. Her brother was quiet and, before she could stop herself, she went on. "He just reminds me a lot of… of someone and I'm afraid that I like him because of who he represents and not who he is."

Yao tilted his head, his black ponytail sliding down his shoulder. She noticed absentmindedly that it looked healthier, shinier than before. "Then why else do you like him?"

"Because…" She frowned in thought. The more she thought about it, the longer the list of reasons grew. All of the little things she'd begun to notice about him that made Kiku different. Now that she thought about it, she _knew_ Kiku. She knew he wasted money on horror movies at the theatre because no one else would go with Alfred. She knew he was extremely competitive and tended to hold hidden grudges. She knew he had a knack for building just about anything. She knew he was a deceptively good liar, but often ended up feeling so guilty he would confess later. She knew he chewed his bottom lip when worried and scrunched up his nose when annoyed. She knew his quirks and dreams and even then she still found herself taken by surprise. She smiled a little to herself. For a moment she forgot her animosity towards her brother and said, "Thanks, Yao."

"You're welcome?" He gave her a confused look, but it turned into kind smile. "Looks like we can still get along after all."

Mei scoffed and looked down her nose imperiously at him as she pushed herself off the couch. "Don't hold your breath."

As she stalked away though, she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten her big brother back. She didn't think she could completely forgive him anytime soon, but at the moment she was happy that the seams of her family were finally beginning to stitch back together.

* * *

 **A/N:** We're nearing the conclusion! I think there'll be one more chapter and an epilogue (just in time for the end of summer break ;.; I guess the good thing is I won't be distracted from studying for finals...)

I'm not entirely satisfied with this (when am I ever?) because I couldn't seem to get into Yao's character. Sorry if his change seemed to happen a little too quickly~ Also, I've completely run out of creative title ideas lol


	14. A Beginning

**Part III: Chapter 4**

* * *

Though she had found her answer, it was still a few days before she finally told Kiku. Part of the reason was because they were almost always with other friends at school and rarely alone together. But she also knew it was mostly because she was nervous. It would only take a few words and there wasn't really a fear of rejection- Kiku had already take that leap- yet the thought of confessing what she'd known all along was somehow frightening.

Finally she worked up the courage to call him. She chewed her bottom lip as she picked absently at lint clinging to her bed covers. The phone rang only a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded a little breathless, a hint of nervousness in his quiet voice. She wondered if he'd been waiting for her to call.

"Hey." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt, but suddenly her throat was dry. How was this supposed to work? She'd never really had to voice her feelings like this before. Her Watcher had always simply understood and those close to her took whatever she did into stride and adjusted themselves to her. There had never really been any need for her to explain herself to others.

"Sorry it's kind of late." She glanced at the clock resting on her nightstand. It was only eight in the evening.

"That's alright."

"So, um… I've been thinking about what you said that night and I know I probably should've replied sooner since things have been kind of awkward since then." Her thoughts drifted and all of the things she'd planned to say began to tumble out of order. "I was pretty starstruck when we first met, you know. I tried really hard to play it low because I thought love at first sight was kind of ridiculous and honestly you seemed hard to approach so I acted as friendly and casual as I could around you. Your confession caught me by surprise though, so that's why I reacted the way I did, but now I realize that my feelings have been the same from day one."

She paused for breath as the rush of words faltered to an uncertain halt. She really wished she had just sent a text message. There was a soft flutter of static, but the other end of the line was silent. She waited expectantly, hoping he would silently understand what she really meant like he usually did.

Instead there was a confused, "Oh."

She gripped the bed covers in frustration. Why did he have to choose just this moment to be such a _guy_? "I like you too, stupid."

There wasn't a response for a few seconds that seemed to drag on for minutes. "Ah... I'm sorry I never really thought about what to say if you actually said yes."

Despite her exasperation, she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe you could start by asking me out?"

She heard a muffled cough and she could practically feel his embarrassment through the small speaker. "So... Are you free this Saturday, Mei?"

"As far as I know." The smile faded a little and she added. "But there's someone I'd like you to meet first."

* * *

Mei and Kiku walked among the solemn slabs of gray. The sun was out and the sight was rather peaceful with pockets of life blooming optimistically at the foot of the tombstones. She'd been there on several occasions, but there had always been a heavy weight on her heart, a storm cloud of emotions. This was the first time that she felt nothing more than a melancholy calm as she made her way carefully along the memorized path. Kiku hadn't said a word since they pulled up at the quaint white countryside church, but his warm hand gently gripped hers.

They stood in front of a fairly new stone. The grooves were cut firmly into the hard surface, not yet worn by fading memories. It was too quiet all of a sudden. It settled thickly over them and seemed to weigh on the blue forget-me-nots so that they trembled.

Mei was startled out of her daze when Kiku crouched down in front of the stone to lay down the white lilies he'd brought along. His voice dissipated the silence, halting at first, but flowing calmly as he continued.

"Hello, Mr. Wang. Mei has told me a lot about you." Mei finally lowered herself beside him. "I get the impression that you were a very loving, protective father and it wouldn't be right for me to date your daughter in your absence."

Mei's throat closed up. She remembered that morning conversation years ago when her father had sternly told her that any boys would have to go through him before she could date them. She remembered thinking of her Watcher. She thought he would've been alright with Kiku Honda too.

"So I've come to ask for your blessing. I promise to take care of Mei and love her in the way I know you would've expected me too." Kiku squeezed her hand. Clearing her throat Mei spoke up quietly.

"Hey, Papa," she faltered, unsure of what to say. "We all miss you a lot. Mama is doing better now though. And so am I." She paused, glancing sideways at Kiku. "You would've liked Kiku. You two are similar in many ways, I think."

They lingered for a little while longer. She knew her father wasn't there anymore, but there was something comforting about simply being near his resting place. Eventually she rose, wincing at the tingling in her feet from crouching for so long.

"Are you alright?" Kiku looked up in concern and she nodded. As they walked back up the hill, he asked tentatively. "Do you really think your father would've liked me?"

Mei couldn't help but laugh a little. "I don't think there's any parent in the world who wouldn't like you. Besides," she gave him a playful look, "I'm sure he'll let you know if you do something out of line. Maybe zap you from heaven." She poked him teasingly in the side and he made a face.

"That is not very reassuring." She laughed again, linking her arm through his. She still felt an echo of melancholy in her heart for the ones she'd lost. But as long as she kept her memories of them, she would carry a bit of them with her everywhere she went.

A cool breeze brushed against her cheek and she smiled. The rest of her life awaited her and who knew what amazing things God had planned for her. One thing was for certain though: she would never be alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah, sorry for the sudden change in tone in the story; I wrote the graveyard scene a couple months ago and the phone call thing yesterday sooo ^^; And here we draw near to the end of The Watcher:) Thank you so much to those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I can't tell you how much it means to me!

There might be some changes in the previous chapter as well as a snippet (giving some insight on their developing relationship) added somewhere in Part III so be on the look out for that if you're interested:) I will also be posting the Epilogue soon (which will bring everything together and hopefully give answers to remaining questions ^^)


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The Watcher smiled fondly at the young woman curled up contentedly on her bed, the comforter tangled up in her limbs and her hair fanning out on the pillow. She'd left the reading lamp on again and it cast warm amber shadows across the room. Mei had grown so much. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well. And so had he.

It was the first time he'd found it difficult to not cross the boundaries set for all Watchers. He had been the guardian of many before her, each one of them special to him, but none of them quite like Mei. Watchers were set over everyone, believer or non-believer, and many never really saw their own guardian. Mei was one of the few that Kiku was ordered to reveal himself to and directly guide. Although he knew that they were much closer than a normal Watcher and human, it had startled him when he realized just how strong her feelings were for him.

In a way it was natural. Watchers embodied their charge's soulmate to help ensure that they would be able to find he or she in the future and recognize them. It was why humans felt a certain connection when they found the person they were meant to be with. He had taken Kiku's form in order that when she met him, she would know who he was. Had he not, Mei would've gone through so much more heartbreak. She would have fallen in love too easily and while many could, and did, withstand it, he knew Mei with her naive, yet prideful nature would've been broken.

She had come to rely on him too much though when it wasn't he she should be turning to. So he had done what he had to even though it hurt him to leave her in her darkest hours. Through it, she was able to rediscover the meaning of her faith.

He sighed softly, reaching out to turn out the lamp. She was no longer a little girl. She would not need him in his physical form as she once did. But that was alright. She had Kiku Honda.

As for himself… He would always be there.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind_  
 _Even though people turn their backs to you_  
 _If I could become the person_  
 _Who can wipe your tears on a tiring day_  
 _It will be paradise_  
"Angel" by EXO

* * *

 **A/N:** At last we have come to the end of The Watcher :) I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! (Hopefully more than that because it was a real pain sometimes haha) This was a rather personal piece for me to write for many reasons and seeing people follow, favorite, and review this has been really encouraging. Thank you all who have taken the time to read The Watcher. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :D


End file.
